A wheelchair is a wheeled mobility device in which the user sits. The device is propelled either manually (by turning the wheels by the hand) or via various automated systems. Wheelchairs are used by people for whom walking is difficult or impossible due to illness (physiological or physical), injury, or disability.
A basic standard manual wheelchair incorporates a seat and back support, two small front (caster) wheels and two large wheels, one on each side, and a foot rest. Wheelchairs are often variations on this basic design, but there are many types of wheelchairs, and they are often highly customized for the individual user's needs. The seat size (width and depth), seat-to-floor height, footrests/leg rests, front caster outriggers, adjustable backrests, controls, and many other features can be customized on, or added to, many basic models, while some users, often those with specialized needs, may have wheelchairs custom-built.
Various optional accessories are available, such as anti-tip bars or wheels, safety belts, adjustable backrests, tilt and/or recline features, extra support for limbs or neck, mounts or carrying devices for crutches, walkers or oxygen tanks, drink holders, and clothing protectors.
US Patent Application 2008/0048411 discloses a collapsible, foldable support structure and conveyance having a frame assembly with multiple interconnected frame members, junction blocks located at intersecting ends of some of the frame members, and wheels attached to the junction blocks or directly to frame members. Fixtures are attached to or integrally formed with the junction blocks for mounting of wheels or other conveyances or components to the frame assembly. A support structure is attached to the frame assembly to support a load such as a human or cargo or both. In a folded configuration, the frame members are moved into a generally parallel arrangement and the junction blocks and conveyances attached to the junction blocks or frame members are drawn together.
The disclosed technical solution provides a conveyance for individuals of limited capacity. It should be emphasized that collapsibility of the disclosed device is limited and takes a good deal of room. It is very promising to use an available at home or a hospital a standard chair for transporting the individuals of limited capacity to an object of interest or facilitating life-sustaining activity. Thus, there is an unmet and long-felt need to provide a device that is able to safely transport the individuals in a sedentary position on a standard chair. If this device is collapsible, it occupies less room and is much more convenient.